A Jealous Confession
by Quixotic101
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio and Kise Ryouta have always been close, despite their weird antics. But when an Aomine Daiki notice this fact, he gets a teensy bit jealous. With a little help and push from Kuroko, a rather abnormal confession takes place. Will Aomine succeed in conveying his feelings? And will Kise accept these feelings wholeheartedly? And what will happen to our poor Kasamatsu?
Ohayo minna! I am currently bored to death and have nothing better to do, so I wrote a fanfiction one-shot. Ok, that's obvious. Anyhow, this is just a random rant so if you don't want to listen, skip right down to the story and read. I am just really bored right now and I was rewatching a bunch of my favorite Kuroko no Basuke scenes and laughing my head off or sobbing randomly, basically being bipolar when I happened to stumble upon the inspiration and thought of writing an Aomine x Kise jealousy fanfiction one-shot. Then I felt to lazy so I rolled on my bed for about ten minutes. K, if you did read this, thanks for listening to my really horrible and random rant. If you didn't, good for you! You know how to ignore people being random; I applaud you for that.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. In my fantasy world I own all these awesome animes but sadly I am stuck in this trap that we know as reality. If only, if only ~

I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

" Ne, ne Kasamatsu-senpai, why are you ignoring me!" A certain blonde haired model screeched at the upperclassman, destroying the whole basketball team's eardrums in the process.

" Shut the hell up Kise!" The raven-haired male yelled at his kouhai, wincing slightly at the piercing scream that still echoed through his ears.

" But, but!" Kise blubbered, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

" WAHHHHH KASAMATSU-SENPAI HATES ME!" The way-to-dramatic male began to sob desperately, interrupting the training session and annoying everyone on the team, who began to glare daggers at their childish ace.

" Shut your boyfriend up will you." Moriyama said yawning. " His crying affects me being able to mingle with the ladies."

" He's not by boyfriend!" Kasamatsu hissed, his face going from its regular pale tone to a flushed red. Kise also blushed in mortification, finally shutting up in the process.

The training then continued without a hitch with Kise not being dramatic anymore, too embarrassed of what Moriyama called him and too scared that Kasamatsu would hurt him if he did throw another fit.

* * *

" Ahhhhhh." Kobori let out a sigh as he stretched his sore arms behind him, tired from the training. Judging by how the other players on the team were groaning in exhaustion and pain, they all felt the same way. The only person on the team who looked even remotely normal and not tired out of his wits was a certain blonde model greeting his adoring fans by the entrance to the gym.

" KYAAAAA~ KISE-KUN IS SO DREAMY!" The fans cheered and yelled from their spot outside of the double glass doors, which separated the gym from the outside world.

" Hehe, thank you!" Kise replied, his standard model smile etched onto his face.

" Does this dude ever get tired of greeting his fans?" Kasamatsu groaned as he saw the oncoming waves of doom or what we know of as the fan girls.

" I don't think so captain." Moriyama replied, glaring at Kise.

" I don't get what's so great about him. I mean yeah he's a model and he's rich as well as hot, but still!" The jealous senior muttered.

" You (j)ust do(n)t like b(ei)ng left o(ut)!" Hayakawa screamed at the other.

Coach simply shook his head at his players' weird antics before turning around to Kasamatsu.

" Kasamatsu, get Kise over here so everyone can change and leave." The rather large man ordered the captain of his team. Kasamatsu nodded and made his way to where Kise was.

" BAM!" there was a ginormous thud before a wail echoed through the gym.

" ITAI! KASAMATSU-SENPAI NANDE?" Kise screeched yet again, seemingly reverting back to his usual flamboyant self.

" Don't shout at me!" Kasamatsu shouted back at the model. Sighing he raked a hand through his spiky hair.

" Anyway, come on, Coach told us to get changed." The captain's tone grew softer.

" You do care!" Kise sniffled before aiming a bright smile at his senpai. Though before he could manage to jump the upperclassman, he was instantly knocked down by Kasamatsu's fist.

" Don't you dare try to rope me into your PDA Kise." The elder male warned. Kise could only nod in response.

* * *

" Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise asked as he and Kasamatsu walked towards Maji Burger, the diner where most students that lived around the area ate at because it was fast and cheap.

" Yes Kise?" Kasamatsu said, not bothering to look at the other.

" Are you paying for the meal?"

" HELL NO."

" But why not?" The Kaijo ace whined.

" Because you're the one with money so you're paying."

" But… but!"

" No buts now move it."

" Yes sir."

The two abnormally tall males stepped into the crowded diner. Spotting a place, Kise ran off to save it while Kasamatsu went off to buy the dinner. On his way to the spot he had found, Kise noticed a larger table next to it with some _very_ familiar people.

" Oh! Kuroko-chi, Kagami-chi, Momoi-chi and Aomine-chi!" The ecstatic blonde gleefully greeted the other four people he had spotted.

" Hey, it's Kise!" Kagami said, rather surprised to see the other basketball player at where the redhead usually ate.

" Domo, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted.

" Hello!" Momoi chimed in cheerfully while Aomine just grunted and looked away. Not put off by Aomine's dismissive attitude, Kise proceeded to glomp Kuroko in a bone-crushing hug.

" Please let go of me Kise-kun." The teal haired boy said quietly and sternly, yet somehow managing to seem threatening as well.

" Kuroko-chi so mean!" The model cried.

" Oi, Kise, don't ignore me!" Kagami yelled, determined to get the attention of one of his most prominent rivals. Kise continued to ignore the ace of the Seirin Basketball Team, making Momoi giggle a little.

" Why are you here Kise?" Aomine asked gruffly, glancing from his position at the window.

" Kasamatsu-senpai and I are here because we want to eat dinner together, duh." Kise responded finally turning towards the navy haired male. Aomine nodded and then proceeded in ignoring everyone once more.

" Kise I got th- oh hello." Kasamatsu walked over to where Kise was and found him talking to some of his friends.

" KASAMATSU-SENPAI!" Kise turned and lunged at his senpai. Sidestepping quickly, the said person dodged Kise's overenthusiastic welcome, causing the poor blonde to crash onto the ground.

" WAHHHH! KASAMATSU-SENPAI SO MEAN!" The model began dramatically sobbing once more. Sighing, Kasamatsu motioned for Kise to come over, handing him his food. Kise instantly brightened up, shooting a dazzling grin at the other male, while then proceeding to eat his meal ravenously. Kasamatsu just shook his head at his kouhai's antics, shooting a small, affectionate grin at the male.

This move did not go by Aomine's sharp eyes though, although in the man's warped mind he probably thought that Kasamatsu was planning to rape Kise after this. The ace of Touou High narrowed his gaze at the captain of Kaijo, glaring dangerously at the unsuspecting male.

" Aomine-kun." A monotone voice of Kagami's shadow shocked the navy haired male out of his jealous stupor. " Stop glaring at Kasamatsu-san like that, you're making it obvious you like Kise-kun."

" Wakatta Tetsu, you don't need to worry." Aomine said, his face flushing slightly, although you could barely tell due to his dark skin. " And I don't like Kise!" He hissed.

Kuroko simply shot him an exasperated look, not even bothering to argue. After all they all knew who was lying, both to the other and himself. Aomine blushed again and in the process of hiding his blunder, he smashed Kagami's hamburger by accident.

" What the hell was that for Ahomine!" The redhead angrily yelled.

" Geez, I'm sorry ok?" Aomine muttered back, " And don't call me Ahomine for fucks sake!"

" Hey there are children in here Aomine-chi! Watch your profanities!" Kise angrily reminded the ganguro.

" You know what… just, leave me alone ok!" Aomine yelled, angered that the blonde had yelled at him for a simple profanity and never reprimanded his senpai for treating him so horribly, at the shell-shocked group.

" What was wrong with Daiki?" Momoi questioned confused.

" Lets just say that there are some problems that he's dealing with." Kuroko said refusing to let out any more info. Angered at his shadow's not-so-helpful clue, Kagami ended up flipping the table in his rage, causing the other people eating at the fast food place to glare at him disapprovingly.

" What's wrong with Aomine-chi?" Kise asked, not understanding why the tanned male had just flipped out suddenly.

" How about you talk to him Kise-kun, it might help." Kuroko offered looking at the blonde with serious eyes. Kise though about this proposition and then nodded. He would do whatever it took to help Aomine-chi, _his_ Aomine-chi.

" Wait." Kise thought all the sudden confused and mortified at his sudden thought. " His Aomine-chi? What the hell was that?" Brushing off his conflicted thoughts, the model stood up from where he sat and headed towards the entrance to where Aomine had gone.

* * *

" Kuso!" Aomine punched a tree in the park, causing the plant to shake ever so slightly and injuring his hand in the process. Shaking the injured appendage, the ace of the Generation of Miracles took a deep breath and counted to five in his head, desperate to calm down. All of a sudden, a voice that he knew very well and had often spent some nights dreaming that the voice was moaning his name echoed from behind him.

" Aomine-chi, wait!" The blonde haired male panted, running up to said navy haired man. After inhaling deeply and catching his breath, Kise stood up to look at Aomine.

" Why are you so mad Aomine-chi?" Kise asked, tilting his head to the side slightly and unknowingly giving Aomine a great view of the creamy skin of his neck, causing perverted thoughts to pop up in his [Aomine's] head.

" I'm not mad." Aomine muttered, looking away from the blonde's amber eyes that were filled with worry and confusion.

" Sure you aren't." Kise said looking unimpressed at Aomine's very obvious lie.

" I'm fine ok?" Aomine replied, " Just leave me alone for a while."

" No I will not." Kise countered, " I want to know what's going on and see how I can help!"

" You can't help!" The Touou ace angrily shouted, causing Kaijo's ace to flinch slightly and back up. Aomine felt a small stab of guilt in his heart as he saw Kise's flinch.

" It's just complicated." Aomine murmured, much more softly this time.

" Please, just let me help." Kise pleaded as he looked into Aomine's dark blue eyes, biting his plump bottom lip ever so slightly. Taking one look at the ever so appealing and inviting sight in front of him, Aomine couldn't hold back how he felt or what he wanted to do anymore. Leaning down a bit, he pulled Kise in for a hungry kiss.

In Aomine's arms, the model stiffened, not believing what was currently happening. Did Aomine really feel about him the same way that he himself felt for the other? Deciding to go along with the flow, the blonde relaxed in Aomine's soft yet firm grip, pushing his lips back against Aomine's.

Taking this as a consensus to continue with his administrations, Aomine bit down slightly on Kise's bottom lip, making the shorter male gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue into Kise's warm cavern.

" Mmmm." Kise moaned into the kiss, as Aomine delved further into his mouth, meeting the tan male's appendage with his own. The two fought for dominance for a while before Aomine won and they pulled away from each other, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths together.

Aomine then proceeded to pepper small kisses and pecks down the milky white expanse of Kise's neck, leaving small love bites here and there. When he finally reached the base of Kise's neck, he bit down, eliciting a delicious groan from the male underneath him.

" Ahhhhhh… Aomine-chi, we w-we can't do th-nghnnnn." Kise cried out, attempting to shove the taller male off of him but failing miserably.

" And why not Kise?" Aomine huskily murmured, looking up at Kise through half lidded eyes, his pupils dilated with lust.

" Because the others are still waiting for us!" Kise protested. " Kasamatsu-senpai will be worried."

Growling at his " rival's" name, Aomine continued to suck at Kise's neck, trying to convey his displeasure of hearing Kise say Kasamatsu's name. And luckily, the blonde picked up the hint. For all his childish acts and immaturity, the model wasn't dumb when it came to affairs of the heart.

" Ne, Aomine?" Kise asked softly, " Were you angry before because you were jealous of Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Looking straight into Kise's amber eyes, Aomine nodded, not even bothering to deny the fact any longer.

" W-well, you don't need to worry, be-because I'm all yours." The blonde stuttered, blushing furiously. His words seemed to do the trick though, because Aomine lust-infused rage calmed down soon afterwards.

" Alright then." Aomine decided, " We'll take this home. And _then_ I will thoroughly ravish you." A teasing smirk appeared on Aomine's face when he finished the sentence. Blushing even harder, Kise nodded in assent.

Aomine's eyes flickered with mischievousness suddenly and in one fluid motion, the navy haired male swept the blonde into his arms, picking him up bridal style.

" WHA- AOMINE-CHI!" Said blonde shrieked in embarrassment, " PUT ME DOWN!"

" Hmmm, nah I'm good." Aomine teased, denying Kise's request. He then proceeded to walk out of the park and off into the distance, intent on keeping his promise to ravish Kise.

* * *

" Wow, that was intense." Momoi said from her hiding spot in the bushes, blushing and fanning her face furiously.

" Indeed." Kuroko nodded.

Kagami and Kasamatsu on the other hand could only stare at the spot where Aomine and Kise had previously stood, gaping in shock at what they had seen.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kagami screeched, mortified beyond belief. " WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DRAG ME OUT TO SEE THAT KUROKO!"

Kuroko simply stared at Kagami emotionlessly before saying: " Because I wanted to show you what I wanted you to do to me."

" WAH?" Kagami sputtered, his face turning a red that could rival his hair color in embarrassment.

" Just kidding."

" Kuroko you bastard!" In rage, Kagami dragged Kuroko out of the bushes and lugged him off home.

" Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shouted, following after the two Seirin basketball players.

" He was _jealous_ of me?" Kasamatsu could only mumble incredulously, not noticing the disappearance of his accomplices, dazedly stumbling onto his feet. He then proceeded to stagger all the way back home.

* * *

And so the story of how Aomine Daiki got jealous and unwittingly confessed his love to Kise Ryouta concludes. In the end, Aomine woke up with his sex drive pleased and sated, Kise woke up with an extremely sore backside, Kagami and Kuroko ended up being late to practice for some _certain_ reasons, and Kasamatsu skipped the entire day of school to attempt to purge the image he had sawn the previous night. Just the average happy ending you know.


End file.
